


Have a Drink On Me

by MaxRev



Series: Tumblr image prompt [1]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Drinking, Drinking Games, Gen, Kissing, Mild Language, Sarcasm, September image prompt, Strip Poker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8283017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxRev/pseuds/MaxRev
Summary: This is a response to a September image prompt on tumblr from @likegoodangels





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [likegoodangels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/likegoodangels/gifts).



> This is a response to a September image prompt on tumblr from @likegoodangels

She didn’t really think it through. If she had, she might have come up with another idea. Things weren’t supposed to have spiraled so far out of control.

Sitting under the carport with Deacon and Piper, she had watched Danse sitting by himself outside next to a campfire, staring into the flames. He seemed so weary, like he had given up. She had the sudden idea that getting his mind off everything for a while might help. What she wasn’t sure of….was how to go about that.

“I smell smoke and where there’s smoke, there’s fire. What’s going on inside that head of yours? Those wheels are turning feverishly.”

“Hmmm?” Not really paying attention, she had no idea what Deacon was talking about.

“C’mon, Blue. You’ve been staring at Danse for 10 minutes now. You’re up to something.”

That got her attention. Did they suspect how she felt? Nah, that was impossible. 

“I am not. I just…I feel so bad for him. He needs to do something, get his mind off what’s happened and have some fun.”

The front legs of Deacon’s chair thumped down onto the concrete. “Really? I don’t think  _ fun _ and  _ Danse _ are words that belong in the same sentence.”

“Shut up, Deacon. He can have fun. He just doesn’t know it yet. I think we should show him.”

“Blue, he wouldn’t know fun if it ran straight at him. He’d probably laser it to death.”

Rolling her eyes, Margo was insistent. “C’mon you guys, help me out here. Think of something!”

At that moment, she saw Sturges walk over and hand Danse a beer. Hmmm. Well, drinking was probably not the best excuse but it was all she had and it would get his mind off things.

“I’ve got it! I have some old country music holotapes, a whole pile of them I found scrounging around in a group of houses one day. Danse loves that music.”

Deacon and Piper groaned in misery. Neither of them liked that type of music.

“Listen, I don’t like it either but I’ll suffer it gladly so that he can be happy for a little while. Anyway, when I was in college, we used to play drinking games with songs. We can make this work guys.”

At that explanation, Piper and Deacon looked at each other with sly grins. To see Danse drunk, now that was a story worth telling over and over. Maybe they could even help this along a little.

“I’ll go round up some beer.” Deacon jumped up and took off.

“Tell me where the holotapes are and I’ll get your Pipboy ready.” Piper jumped up and ran into the house.

Margo sighed. Guess she was the one who got to convince Danse. Maybe somehow she could ease him into the idea.

She walked over and sat next to him by the fire. “Hey.”

He looked up at her with those sad brown eyes. “Yes?”

Not really sure how to bring up her idea, she went for simple. “Didn’t you say you like country music?”

He nodded. “I did, back at the Third Rail. It’s a shame Magnolia won’t sing it or that Travis won’t broadcast it on his station.” It was all Margo could do not to make a gagging motion. She hated country music; her mom had played it over and over.

“Sure is. You know what, though? Tonight is your lucky night. I found some old country music holotapes. Come on over and we can listen to them on my Pipboy.”

He smiled. “I would like that.”

That was easier than she thought it would be. They walked back over to Margo’s house, the one she and Nate had shared before the war. She had started to fix it up and still had a lot to do but it seemed to be the place everyone gathered.

Walked inside, they saw Deacon and Piper already sitting around the coffee table. The Pipboy was sitting in the middle of the table next to a pile of holotapes. A whole lot of beer bottles, looking like more than a 24-pack, sat in an old cooler -- they were even cold. Deacon never ceased to amaze her.

Danse paused just inside the door, looking around suspiciously. “What’s all this?”

“Relax, soldier boy, we’re all just wanting a little down time.”

“Just a little gathering of friends.”

Danse didn’t look at all convinced but he relaxed and took a seat on the couch. Margo grabbed a couple beers, putting one in his hand before sitting next to him. She glanced at the mostly faded titles before finding one and popping it in the Pipboy.  

The first song was  _ A Boy Named Sue _ by Johnny Cash. As the words played, she noticed Piper and Deacon smiling. Danse actually laughed out loud a couple times. She expected snarky comments from Piper and Deacon after the song ended but for once, they kept quiet.

The next song she popped in was by The Charlie Daniel’s Band…. _ The Devil Went Down to Georgia _ . Margo was surprised, Danse was actually keeping beat with the song, tapping his foot or his fingers. At least he was distracted and having a good time. Looking over at Piper and Deacon, she found that they seemed to be enjoying themselves as well despite the fact it was country. Would wonders never cease.

How anyone could enjoy listening to this music was beyond her. Give her good old rock and roll any day. Having endured all those years of it growing up, she had hoped she was free of it forever. Apparently she was wrong. It was just her luck to fall for someone who enjoyed it so much. Still, all this was worth it to see Danse enjoying himself.

After the final notes of the song drifted away, she spoke up, “When I was in college, we used to play drinking songs.”

“I haven’t read about those in any books I’ve found.”

“No, Danse, I don’t believe you would have. I’m sure those kinds of games were kept out of any books, especially games that college kids played.”

“Tell us more, Margo. I really love a good game.”

Margo could never tell what Deacon was thinking behind those permanent sunglasses and his words suggested a hidden meaning. Thing was, Deacon could lie like a cheap rug and be just as inconspicuous. He was hard to figure out. 

“You pick a common word in the song that's playing. Every time you hear that word, you take a drink.”

“Sounds good to me, Blue. I’m in.”

“I fail to see how one could find amusement in that.”

“C’mon, Danse, we’re just trying to let loose. It’s harmless fun.”

“Well, I suppose a couple of songs would be acceptable.”

Not exactly what she was hoping for but it was better than nothing. 

“Okay, let’s see what we have here.”

She searched for something she remembered from the songs her mom had played, something that would have the same word multiple times.

Convoy.  That would be a good one to start out with. She remembered the chorus the best: _ 'Cause we got a great big convoy, Rockin' through the night. Yeah, we got a great big convoy, Ain't she a beautiful sight? Come on and join our convoy, Ain't nothin' gonna get in our way. We gonna roll this truckin' convoy', Cross the U-S-A. Convoy! _

“All right. This song is called Convoy. So every time you hear that word, tip that bottle and take a drink. Are you ready?”

When they all agreed, she hit play. Oh, this was going to be fun! Her best memories of college were playing drinking games. She sure didn’t remember much of anything else.

Taking a drink the first time she heard Convoy, she looked at Danse. He was so intent on the song, he didn’t drink. The next time, she tipped his beer up to his lips. He looked sideways at her, his eyes crinkling in amusement but he did take a drink.

Piper was drinking as well, needing no encouragement. Deacon was another story. She watched him closely. Sneaky bastard was keeping his lips closed and making it look like he was drinking. She narrowed her eyes at him and if she could see behind those glasses, she would have sworn he winked at her. Figures he would try to pull one over on them.

Five songs later and they were all feeling relaxed and happy. Well, three of the four of them anyway. She had no idea where Deacon was putting those bottles that he wasn’t drinking. At this point, she couldn’t even be bothered to wonder if she should be worried as to why he wasn’t drinking. Her head was getting fuzzy so she leaned it on Danse’s shoulder. Danse was enjoying himself, tapping his feet or drumming his fingers to the music and Piper was slouched sideways in her chair, puffing away on a cigarette.

Sitting up and digging through the pile once again, she was surprised to see her favorite rock song for this game from back in college --  _ Have A Drink On Me _ by ACDC. She popped it in.

“Okay, a little change in music. We’re gonna listen to some rock this time. Every time you hear the word  _ drink _ , tip that bottle back!”

She almost laughed out loud. Danse put his drink up in the air and nodded his head. He was completely laid-back and had forgotten his despair. Mission accomplished.

After that song, they were pretty well lit. Except for one person....Deacon. He sat comfortably in his chair, a beer bottle resting between his legs, loosely grasped in one hand.  

“I say we play another game now. I believe it wasn’t just for college kids but we can leave the history lesson for another time.”

“What would that be?” Should have known better than to take the bait.

“Spin the bottle of course.”

She choked on a swallow of beer as it went down the wrong way. Danse didn’t help by thumping her on the back. After all the beers he had downed, his thumping was more like pounding as if he was trying to dislodge her lungs through her mouth.

She glanced at him through the tears in her eyes, trying to make eye contact with him to get him to stop. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Deacon and Piper barely able to suppress their laughter. Holding up her hand in front of Danse’s face, she tried signaling for him to stop. He did...sort of.  Instead of stopping though, he started rubbing her back in circles. Oh, damn, that felt good. Really good. 

“What is the objective of spin the bottle?”

Margo’s mind was fuzzy so she couldn’t open her mouth fast enough to stop this tragedy before it started.

“Well, we all sit in a circle and put the bottle in the middle.  Someone spins the bottle and whoever the bottle points to has to perform an action.”

“Intriguing. What kind of action would this involve?”

She buried her face in her hands. This wasn’t going to end well, damn him, she just knew it. 

“Kissing.”

You could have heard a pin drop. Of course, no one was more surprised than her with Danse’s response.

“Outstanding! When do we start?” 

Margo looked at him as her jaw dropped to the floor. Had he had more to drink than she realized? Payback was going to be so rewarding when she got back at Deacon for this. She didn’t know where or when but he was going to pay dearly.

Clearing a spot on the floor, they laid some sleeping bags down to make the floor more comfortable, the brown empty beer bottle in the middle of their circle. Margo looked at it like a bomb was going to blow up. It probably was. 

Piper reached out for the bottle, “I’ll start!”

The bottle spun around once, twice, three times...and landed on Danse. Piper looked at Danse and his return look was one of shock. 

“No, that’s all wrong. We have to pick who goes first.”  What was Deacon up to now?

“Okay, it was your idea. You go first.”

He spun the bottle...and it landed on her. Grinning, he challenged, “Let's kiss.”

He leaned in close and pressed his lips to hers. It was like kissing a brother….if she had had one. Ewww.

Danse growled next to her, “My turn,” and spun the bottle so hard it traveled around at least 8 times. A side eyed glance at Deacon showed that he was enjoying this a little too much. He had done that on purpose. He knew she liked Danse! But did Danse's reaction mean he liked her?

The bottle stopped and pointed...at Danse. The confused look on his face was priceless. He looked up, “Do I kiss myself?”

Piper coughed hard several times--no doubt to cover up her laughter. 

Deacon of course didn’t miss a beat, “That means you get to pick anyone you want.”

Danse looked surprised, then contemplative, then a blush slowly creeped up his neck and into his face as he looked at Margo.  “You.”

She was really wishing the ground would open up and swallow her. If she kissed Danse, he would know how she felt about him. What if he didn’t react? What if he hated it? She could handle a lot of things, but his rejection wasn’t one of them. 

“Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss!” Piper suddenly became a cheerleader.

They both leaned in towards each other at the same time; closer, closer, almost touching --

“Wait!”

Dammit! Margo wasn’t sure whether to hug him or strangle him. Danse apparently was thinking the same thing, though by the thunderous look on his face, strangling seemed more apt.

“What?” Margo didn’t even try to hide her frustration.

“I just remembered there is another version of spin the bottle. This just seems so...tame.”

“And what version would that be?” She had a sneaking suspicion that she knew where he was going with this. Danse would never agree to it, though, so she wasn’t worried.

“Whoever the bottle lands on has to take a piece of clothing off.”

“That is absurd. Why would we want to undress?”  

Margo wanted to stick out her tongue at Deacon. She had known Danse wouldn’t do it.

“Well, if you think a Brotherhood of Steel Paladin is too straight laced too stoop down to our level….or to chicken, we can go back to kissing.”

Piper snickered out loud. Margo hung her head, hair obscuring her expression. Deacon knew exactly how to push Danse’s buttons. Daring him would only make him _want_ to do it.

“I am not….chicken or straight-laced, whatever that is. I am perfectly capable of removing my clothes as the rest of you.”

Margo stared at him. Did he realize what he had just said? It had to be the alcohol talking. She really needed another beer. Getting up, she grabbed from what was left and handed some out to the others. Might as well drink them all.

Deacon looked at Margo, “You first.”

Of course he’d say that. Margo spun the bottle and it landed on Deacon. Without hesitation, he took off his shirt, looking Danse in the eye as he did, daring him again. He spun the bottle next and it landed on Piper. She took off her jacket, the one she practically lived in. She spun and it landed on Margo. 

What to take off? She had no jacket, wasn’t wearing shoes or socks, so that left her shirt or jeans. What the hell...off with the jeans. Deacon wolf whistled, Piper howled in laughter and when she looked at Danse, he was staring at her legs, his face flushed.

Time passed in a haze of beer bottles and flying clothes. Piper eventually passed out, Margo was feeling no pain and Deacon was still sober. Danse was definitely not sober but was still being competitive, probably the only thing keeping him upright. All of them were down to their underwear but Piper was obviously done.

“I gotta go visit the little boy’s room, be right back.” Deacon jumped up and ran out the door.

Danse looked over at her, his eyes glazed. “Iz ‘at it? Still have articles of clothing to remove.”

“The winner’s whoever has the last piece of clothing on.” Nodding at Piper, “I think it’s her.”

“Should we spin for kisses again?” He looked so earnest. 

Piper was completely out and Deacon was gone, “Why not?”

Wasn’t really any point in using the bottle but it made for a good excuse. Margo spun the bottle and it stopped, fittingly, pointing towards Danse. They stared at the bottle, then glanced at each other. Danse leaned over but he misjudged and they toppled over, his body sprawling on top of hers. Damn, this man was all sorts of solid. She turned her head, trying to find his lips with hers but his face was in her shoulder and he didn’t move.

“Danse? You okay?”

Her only response was a snore.  

 


End file.
